VWF Hardcore Championship
The VWF Hardcore Championship is the hardcore title in the Vixenz Wrestling Federation CAW wrestling promotion where it is defended under Hardcore Rules or 24/7. Mickie James became the first champion when she won the championship after defeating Danica Patrick in a Hardcore Match on Monday Nitro S1, Ep. 1. The current champion is Kiki Dewynter, who defeated Ling Xiaoyu during Hardcore Frenzy on April 27, 2014 at VixenMania III. History Season 1 *'Mickie James' - defeated Danica Patrick at Monday Nitro, Ep 1 *'Danica Patrick' - defeated Micike at Monday Nitro, Ep. 2 *'Lara Croft' - defeated Danica at Monday Nitro, Ep 3 *'Sakura Haruno' - defeated Lara at Monday Nitro, Ep. 3 *'Yuna ' - defeated Sakura at Monday Nitro, Ep. 4 *'Sakura Haruno' (2) - defeated Yuna @ VWF Retribution *'LuFisto' - defeated Sakura at VWF Retribution *'Lindsay Lohan' - defeated LuFisto at Monday Nitro, Ep. 7 *'LuFisto '(2) - defeated Lindsay at Monday Nitro, Ep. 8 *'Lara Croft' (2) - defeated LuFisto, Danica Patrick and Jessica Simpson in a Hardcore Invitational @ VWF Femme Fatale *'LuFisto' (3) - defeated Lara at Monday Nitro, Ep. 13 *'Mickie James' (2) - defeated LuFisto at Monday Nitro, Ep. 20 *'Lindsay Lohan' (2) - defated Mickie at Monday Nitro, Ep. 24 *'Danica Patrick' (2) - defeated Lindsay at VWF Vixenmania *'X-23' - defeated Danica at VWF Vixenmania *'Lara Croft' (3) - defeated at VWF Vixenmania *'Jill Valentine' - deated Lara at VWF Vixenmania *'Sakura Haruno' (3) - defeated Jill at VWF Vixenmania *'Lindsay Lohan' (3) - defeated Sakura at VWF Vixenmania *'Rei Hino' - defeated Lindsay at VWF Vixenmania *'Michelle McCool' - defeated Rei at VWF Vixenmania Season 2 *'Mickie James' (3) - defeated McCool at Monday Nitro, Ep. 1 *'Sakura Haruno' (3) - defeated James at Monday Nitro, Ep. 2 *'Lindsay Lohan' (4) - defeated Haruno at Monday Nitro, Ep. 3 *'LuFisto' (4) - defeated Lindsay at Monday Nitro, Ep. 4 after Lindsay's match against Mickie James. *'Lindsay Lohan' (5) - defeated LuFist at VWF Retribution 2012 *'Hilary Duff' - defeated Lindsay at Monday Nitro, Ep. 7 *'Danica Patrick' (3) - defeated Hilary at Hilardy at Monday Nitro, Ep. 8 after Hilary's match against Lindsay Lohan *'Jessica Simpson' - defeated Danica at VWF WarGames 2012 *'Lightning' - defeated Jessica at VWF Femme Fatale 2012 *'Aerith Gainsborough' - defeated Lightning at Monday Nitro, Ep. 17 *'Lighting' (2) - defeated Aerith at VWF Judgment Day 2013 *'Danica Patrick' (4) - defeated Lightning at Nitro, Ep. 25 *'Melina' - defeated Danica Patrick at VWF Vixenmania II *'Anya Stroud' - defeated Melina at VWF Vixenmania II *'Makoto Kino' - defeated Anya Stroud at VWF Vixenmania II *'Harley Quinn' - defeated Makoto Kino at VWF Vixenmania II *'Awesome Kong' - defeated Harley Quinn at VWF Vixenmania II Season 3 *'X-23' (2) - defeated Awesome Kong and Makoto Kino at VWF Retribution 2013 *'Lara Croft '(4) - defeated Sakura Haruno, Melina, Samus Aran and Harley Quinn at Monday Nitro, Ep. 9 after X-23 dropped the title. *'Ling Xiaoyu' - defeated Lara at Nitro, Ep. 10 *'Chun-Li' - defeated Xiaoyu at Nitro, Ep. 10 *'Reiko Hinomoto' - defeated Chun-Li at Nitro, Ep. 11 *'Dixie Clemets' - defeated Reiko Hinomoto at Nitro, Ep. 11 *'Jessica Simpson' (2) - defeated Dixie at Nitro, Ep. 12 *'Hinata Hyuga' - defeated Jessica at Nitro, Ep. 12 *'Jessica Simpson' (3) - defeated Hinata at Nitro, Ep. 13 *'Jill Valentine' (2) - defeated Jessica at VWF Femme Fatale 2013 *'Yuna' (2) - defeated Jill at Nitro, Ep. 16 *'Erza Scarlet' - defeated Yuna at Nitro, Ep. 17 *'Rowdy Reiko' (2) - defeated Erza at VWF Judgment Day 2014 *'Dixie Clemets' (2) - defeated Reiko at VWF Judgment Day 2014 *'Rowdy Reiko' (3) - defeated Dixie at Nitro, Ep. 22 *'Rikku' - defeated Rowdy Reiko at Nitro, Ep. 25 *'Rei Hino' (2) - defeted Rikku at Saturday Night's Main Event 2014 *'X-23' (3) - defeated Rei at VWF Vixenmania III *'LuFisto' (5) - defeated X-23 at Vixenmania III *'Minako Aino' - defeated LuFisto at Vixenmania III *'Ling Xiaoyu' (2) - defeated Minako at Vixenmania III *'Kiki Dewynter' - defeated Xiaoyu at Vixenmania III Category:Vixenz Wrestling Federation Category:Championships in CAW Category:Weeaboos Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:24/7 Championships in CAW